Sin miedo a nada
by Aislinn3
Summary: Será un pequeño fic, dedicado a una pareja que me encanta.....Hermione y....¡entrad para que veais! Y el titulo me lo saqué de una canción. Espero que les guste.


Ok...Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen; ni tampoco la canción que transcribo a continuación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas, mi vida; me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca dirás. Más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza; de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más... ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?"  
  
  
  
Sirius la miró alejarse lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.  
  
Maldijo por lo bajo lo que estaba pensando al observar la curva perfecta de su cintura, y la forma en su cabello bailaba al compás del viento, invitando seductoramente al tacto.  
  
¡Por todos los dioses!  
  
¡Era una niña! ¡No podía pensar así de ella!  
  
¡El podría ser su padre!  
  
¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!  
  
Pero no podía evitarlo...  
  
Su corazón se desconectaba de su cabeza cuando la veía. Simplemente todo razonamiento lógico lo abandonaba cuando ella sonreía: Tan sólo deseaba gritarle que se quedara a su lado, que lo mirara como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, para alejar los recuerdos amargos y los sobresaltos nocturnos.  
  
Qué le dijera que nunca lo abandonaría...  
  
Pero eso era imposible..  
  
Se estaba volviendo loco...  
  
  
  
" Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte, acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca... Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan, susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior."  
  
  
  
  
  
No tenía idea cuando había comenzado a sentir lo que ya no podía reprimir..  
  
Pero no pasaba día que no la imaginara a su lado, dejándole explorar cada rincón de su alma y de su cuerpo.  
  
Haciéndola sentir viva en sus brazos y haciéndole desear ser siempre amada por él..  
  
Y es que la fragancia que brotaba de cada movimiento que ella realizaba lo volvía loco.  
  
Y ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar sus labios, por temor a no poder resistir el impulso de poseerlos.  
  
El.Sirius Black, antaño conocido como el hombre más guapo y codiciado de Hogwarts, en sus días de estudiante; encarcelado por supuesta traición en su juventud, prófugo y ahora redimido gracias a que el verdadero traidor fue capturado. Bien, él...quien estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de admiración de las mujeres, (y también de varios hombres) a las sonrisas y a los coqueteos..él...había perdido la cabeza por una joven de dieciocho años, a la que doblaba en edad y que para colmo, era la mejor amiga de su ahijado: Harry Potter.  
  
Empezaba a creer que se estaba volviendo un pervertido viejo rabo verde...  
  
  
  
""Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas; abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir""  
  
Hermione suspiró...sentía la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su espalda y por un momento, se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación de que posiblemente él la estuviera admirando.  
  
Casi sonrió.  
  
Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ella lo estaba volviendo loco de remate, arrastrándolo a convertirse en un títere en sus manos..y ha ser feliz por ello.  
  
Y también, por un momento; casi sonrió.  
  
  
  
"Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente; me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte... Sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte; ¿qué más dará lo que digan? ¿qué más dará lo que piensen..? Si estoy loca es cosa mía.. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor. Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol..  
  
  
  
Era inevitable buscar su mirada cada vez que se encontraban. Aún si iba acompañada de Harry o Ron. Cada vez que pasaba por su oficina, en el ministerio, tenía que entrar con cualquier pretexto. Y después, si llegaban a toparse por "casualidad" en el "Caldero Chorreante" fuera cortejada por quien fuera, tenía que atraer su atención a como diera lugar.  
  
Recordaba cuando fue que empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago tan sólo de verlo..  
  
No fue aquella primera vez, cuando tenía trece años, que más bien le dio miedo...  
  
Ni fue después, cuando compartió la alegría de Harry, al ser Sirius absuelto, en su sexto curso.  
  
Había sido hace un año... Justo el día que se graduó de Hogwarts.  
  
El estaba de pie, mirando el cielo, seguramente recordando el pasado, ya que una sombra de tristeza jugueteaba en su sonrisa.  
  
Y en ese momento, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que los rayos del sol poniente le acariciaban el sedoso cabello negro, aún exento de canas; y retozaban en las chispas de sus hermosos ojos azules, fue la primera vez que empezó a morir lentamente de agónico deseo.  
  
Y es que no lo podía describir de otra forma. Cada vez que lo veía, aún de espaldas, su corazón martilleaba con tal fuerza que habría jurado que él lo escucharía.  
  
Pero, obviamente, él no lo había escuchado..ni lo haría. Porque ella, a lo mucho, significaba para él, la mejor amiga de su ahijado y nunca la vería de otra manera que no fuera la de una sobrina querida.  
  
Porque sería imposible que la viera como algo más...  
  
Aquel hombre, totalmente irresistible aún en su melancolía, que de hecho, desaparecía con celeridad, para dar cabida a su verdadera personalidad: Alegre, arrebatador, totalmente hechizante..  
  
Tal como debió haber sido cuando era compañero de los papás de Harry.  
  
Con razón tenía fama de conquistador.  
  
Y ella no era más que una chiquilla con fama de nerd, (que de hecho la hacia sentirse orgullosa), de apenas dieciocho años, aprendiendo a ser auror y que no entraba para nada en la figura de las mujeres que rondaban a Sirius.  
  
Pero ella había visto más que todo eso..había conocido al hombre, en sus miedos, sus locuras, sus amarguras...sus sueños...  
  
Y ahora, que lo había descubierto, no podía dejarlo ir.  
  
  
  
""Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas; abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir"" (Bis)  
  
  
  
¿Podría algún día olvidarla?  
  
¿Podría ella lograr que nunca quisiera olvidarla?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A.  
  
  
  
Esto es el principio de una historia de a lo mucho tres capítulos, y empieza con una canción que me fascina, cuyo autor e interprete es Alex Ubago a dueto con Amaia Montero de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Si no la han escuchado, ojalá pudieran hacerlo, porque está preciosa, bueno, a mi me encanta.  
  
En fin, espero que les guste.  
  
Por cierto...¿Qué se quede con él o no?  
  
Se aceptan propuestas...  
  
Un abrazo a todos.  
  
Ah! Y felicidades a Pirra porque sus fanfics de Hermione-Sirius son los mejores. 


End file.
